The Spleen
History The man who would come to be known as The Spleen is an unattractive individual from Champion City who was socially awkward even as a child. At the age of 13, he was walking with some of his friends when he farted. He decided to blame his flatulence on an old gypsy woman who happened to be passing by. Offended, the gypsy placed a curse on him, decreeing that Because he smelled it, he would forevermore be he who dealt it. The curse gave him extremely potent flatulence and the ability to fart at will. Sometime later, he decided to take the alias of The Spleen and fight crime as a costumed Superhero. In 1999, he heard rumors that the superheroes Mr. Furious, The Shoveler and Blue Raja were looking for heroes. After confirming this and meeting their other recruit, the Invisible Boy, they decide to hold tryouts at The Shoveler's house. The heroes that attended, but failed to make the team include the Waffler, Pencilhead and Son of Pencilhead, Squeegee Man, Powerwoman (several of them), PMS Avenger, Ballerinaman, Bullfighter and Radio Man among others. The final audition was that of a female hero called The Bowler. Mr. Furious is reluctant about allowing The Bowler to join, but his team overrules him. The Spleen is allowed to remain with the team. The team attacks Casanova Frankenstein, but does little more than annoy him. Despite this they celebrate their victory. Casanova sends his associates, the Disco Boys including Tony C. and their leader Tony P. to kill the new superheroes. They are saved by the hero, The Sphinx, who uses his power to slice the Disco Boys' guns in half with his mind. The Shinx begins training the team to work better together. With Sphinx's help, The Spleen designs a new costume. After Mr. Furious' falling out with the team, they decide they need to get better firepower. They go to Dr. Heller to acquire some of his non lethal weaponry. After completing their training, they (along with Mr. Furious, who reconciled with the team) attack Casanova Frankenstein's base in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing, but Amazing is accidentally killed by Casanova's new weapon, the Psycho-frakulator. They realize they need to destroy the weapon. Mr. Furious aquires a defensive tank from his junkyard. During their attack on Casanova's mansion, The Spleen uses the Blame Thrower to neutralize the Not-So-Goodie Mob. The Spleen is shot and wounded, but has enough strength left to let off one more fart to incapacitate the Susies. Once the rest of the gangs, including the Furriers, the Frat Boys, the Suits (including their leader, Big Tobacco) and the Disco Boys have been dealt with and Casanova Frankenstein has been killed, The Spleen assists in the destruction of the Psycho-frakulator. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Flatulence': A curse placed on him by a gypsy caused all of his farts to become incredibly potent and accurate. He is able to hit targets from a great distance away and his farts can render his targets unconscious. He can trigger this ability at will when his finger is pulled. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Electro-Nuclear Magnet': A powerful magnet invented by Dr. Heller and equipt to the Herkimer Battle Jitney. Transportation *'Herkimer Battle Jitney': A defensive armored tank Mr. Furious aquired from the junkyard where he worked. *'Station Wagon': The Spleen, along with the other Mystery Men, drove in Eddie's station wagon several times. Weapons *'Blame Thrower': Invented by Dr. A. Heller. It stimulates parts of the brain responsible for negative emotions and causes its targets to argue with and insult each other, distracting them from all other activities for a short time. Used by The Spleen to defeat the Not-So-Goodie Mob. Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Men Category:Good characters